Pork and Beans
by ClawOfGlory
Summary: Michael and Jan set off on a road trip. Fluffy fun. Enjoy!


This was my first fic ever and I just found it on my computer and decided to cross post it here, i haven't read it recently, for I knoq if I did I would probably think it's lousy. lol. ok.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jan, can you come in here real quick." Michael calls from the computer.<p>

"Just a minute, Michael." she replies. Michael continues watching a youtube video and half singing "do do-do-do dum, when Jan comes in.

"What did you want me to see?" she asks.

"Pork and Beans." he says.

"Have you been eating by the computer, again?"

"It's a music video, and it's really funny."

"What's that creepy mole-gopher thing?." Jan asks. Michael doesn't notice because he's so sucked into the video. He just stares at it intently. Then the video ends, and Jan says, "That was nice honey, ok, now let's do something else."

"I was hoping that you would say that." Michael replies. Then he gets up from the computer chair and gets down on one knee, and Jan gets excited but hides it, then Michael ties his shoe and gets up. Jan got all excited for nothing.

"... because I go these." he says as he pulls out a pair of tickets.

"To what?" Jan asks almost afraid of the answer.

"Dane Cook, in Las Vegas, and by the way it was a prairie dog." he answers.

"Wait... what? The guy on American Idol?"

"No Jan, that's David Cook, and he wasn't just on American Idol; he won it! Dane Cook is a comedian, and it's tickets to his comedy tour in Vegas." he informs her.

"OK, now what about a prairie dog?" she asks still confused by the whole thing.

"The gopher, mole thing you asked about." he says so nonchalantly.

"Oh that, yeah, so wait you want to go to see Dane Cook in Vegas?" she asks.

"Yeah, Viva Las Vegas! Viva Las Vegas!" he sings, then interrupts him self, "But Not alone, Jan. I want you to come too." He holds up the tickets and smiles expectantly up at her. "So how 'bout it? Please, please, please Jan. It will be fun." he begs.

"Fine." she agrees.

"Yay!" he exclaims as he ejects his new driving mix CD to listen to on the long drive there, he runs off to grab his already packed suit case and then heads off to the car. Two hours later Jan comes down the stairs with her suitcase in hand. "Ready?" he asks from the drivers seat.

"I will be once I get in the drivers seat, I'm sorry Michael, but I don't trust you to be able to get us to Las Vegas."

He gets up and switches seats slightly hurt but too excited to notice. Then they set off for Vegas. Michael puts in his new driving mix CD that he just burned before they left. The first song is "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry. Jan tells him to turn that crap off. So he turns it to the next song, "Summertime" by the New Kids On The Block. When it ends it's "Pork And Beans" time, then "Chocolate Rain" by that kid on YouTube, as Michael calls him. After a few more songs Jan asks him if he minds if she turns it off, that it's starting to annoy her. He lies and tells her that it's fine. Jan drives until it's eight. And then makes Michael switch with her so she can nap. Michael excitedly agrees to switch and drive. She tells him just to go straight. He replies "Aye aye ma'am, got it."

A while goes by while Jan sleeps and Michael drives, then she wakes up. "Hey honey, where are we?" she asks him.

"Almost there I think." he replies, between bites.

"Where you get that?" she asks pointing to the box of tomatoes on the floor.

"Oh, that well there was this little side of the road bazaar, a few hours back and they had- I could smell the tomatoes a mile away, literally, a mile. But anyway so I turned off to get them. And mMm are they tasty; although, the tomato never really took off as a hand fruit. Want one?" He asks as tomato drips down his cheek onto his shirt.

"Michael, you turned off the road!" She screams.

"But, Jan they smelled so good, I just had to have them." he pleas.

"Michael, do you even know where we are? Wait a minute I'm talking to Michael Scott. Of Course, you don't." she says hysterically as she rubs her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Jan, I didn't mean to." he says looking real guilty and trying to make his best puppy dog face. He turns on his driving tunes CD to number 9, to "Dammit Janet." and he sings along. "I've got one thing to say and that's dammit, Janet, I love you!"

"It's ok Michael. I know you didn't mean to get us lost. You just did." she says loudly to talk over the music and then adds "and that's always how it is with you." under her breath. "What time is it?" she asks. He looks down at his watch and then replies that it's one in the morning. While they are doing this Michael is still driving. Then Jan sees a "Welcome to Texas" sign.

"Michael!" she yells then calms down and politely asks him to pull over to the welcome center that she needs to powder her nose. He does what she tells him to. She gets out of the car and walks a few paces and then screams, then continues to walk into the welcome center. Michael follows her to get a map and some candy from a vending machine. Then he returns to the car and drives it over to get gas; he doesn't want to run out of gas; he doesn't want to mess anything else up. When he comes back he sees Jan put out a light cigarette, then head towards the car. Jan returns to the car quiet, composed, and calm.

"I filled the car up with gas." he tells her. She doesn't look at him, but she nods. Then he gets back on the road and begins driving again. Michael is getting really tired about now, and wants to ask Jan to drive, but he won't ask her as she stares out the window. So he keeps driving as he follows the map the best he can to try to get them back on track to Vegas.


End file.
